2012-10-19 Luck Be a Lady
Longshot examined, from a distance, the electric fence protecting the Con Edison Power Plant. His newest friend, who he called Jinx, had told him that the robbed money from people. That they had taken so much money that poor people like Jinx had virtually nothing to their name. What worse, they were using this money to buy diamonds and luxuries for themselves. Longshot knew what he had to do, he would retreive these diamonds (which he assumed was something good or expensive but he'd never heard of them before) and return them to the people that Con Ed had stolen from. A noble pursuit to say the least. He rose to his feet slowly, but staying in a crouch. Quietly he said, "Ready to make the jump?" There was no answer, he turned around Jinx was gone, "Poor guy, guess he couldn't take the excitement. Ah well, things to do and all that." With that he made a dash for the fence, dashing to one hand to propel himself upwards and over the fence with ease. A feat that would put olympic pole vaulters to shame and made to look easy by the force of Longshot's luck. As he landed there was a loud crash and blasting noise as the circuit breaker he landed on broke under the 70 lb Longshot landing on it with all his weight. Lucky for him, he was unharmed. Also Lucky for him, that circuit breaker also shorted out the entire security system for the Power Plant. Rendering it all offline. Black Cat had been planning this venture for weeks. She was hired on as a temp named "Patricia Hendricks" a pretty, but unassuming gal who shuffled between filling cabinets and delivering paperwork. She officially had clocked out a few hours earlier, but no one would notice if she had stayed late. Black Cat, or "Partricia" was making her way to a secluded office supply closet to change into something a bit more comfortable.&r&rInside of the closet she was finishing zipping up her costume. She had tossed off the old wig she had been wearing constantly for the last week to reveal a very platinum color blonde, wearing a black skintight catsuit with white fur trimmings, and a simple black mask. Black cat pressed an app on her cell phone to disable the security cameras, only for it not to work. She pressed it repeatedly only to discover it was already turned off, "Okay that's new. Lucky me I guess!" As Longshot approached the building, rather casually actually considering he was there to rob the place, he missed the presences of a few indviduals as they hid in the bushes, but they did not miss his. From the bushes they whispered plans and wondered to themselves did Longshot know they would be here or not. But decided that his presense was a 'lucky' thing for them as well. Longshot however, oblivious to these people who seemed to know who he was, snuck into the building through a small window that lead to the scientist offices of the facility. He looked about for a moment and put his hand on a calaculator laying on one of the desk. The scar on his temple flashed white hot light until it covered his entire eye. To others it would appear Longshot was just standing there, but in reality Longshot was watching the history of the calculator until he could see the room that the diamonds were been kept in. With this new information he casually left the room and headed into the experiment lab. Black Cat wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth, and quickly made her way towards the "Meeting Room D" which most weren't able to use, and was only used for the heads of the plant. On her way there, she heard two pairs of footsteps just down the hallway, she heard someone trip and quickly made her way, thankful for that co-workers "bad luck". She smiled to herself as she slinked on her way, she had a feeling about that nights score. And everything seemed to be going her way. Longshot didn't like the feeling he got from the lab, it was sterile and dead. Even the objects in the room seemed to have no "impressions" on them. And there was something about power grid, the wires, the metal, it was.... unpleasent. It reminded him of something. Something exceedingly sinister. And as Luck should have it, he didn't need to be here... not yet. He could tell he had to head out the hall and to somewhere else. That's where the cruelly stolen diamonds were, and soon he would liberate them from... At that moment, as he run to the room he felt the diamonds were kept he smashed full body into Black Cat as she came around the corner. He landed on butt with a bit of a crash and pinched his nose in pain, "Well, that's not happened before." Black Cat fell forward as Longshot bashed into her, however she landed on her fingertips and balls of her feet. A cat always lands on her feet, and so did this one. She quickly peered over her shoulder, sure that she had just ran into an employee of the power plant only to find someone dressed equally as suspicious as herself. She quickly jumped back onto her feet and flashed him her best smile, "I'm sorry. I think I've gotten lost, do you know where the little girl's room is?" Black Cat pondered to herself, wondering if Longshot was after the same thing Longshot closed his eyes hard for a moment and then reopened them, the shine from his scar now died down as the Good Luck of his stopped being an active force in his life. He looked at the... very attractive woman, in the tight clothing that showed off her clevage and curves and lost his words for a moment. When they came back and he said, "I didn't know they were keeping little girls in here too! I thought stealing from people was the worst they did, now slavery! I might have to come back and rescue the little girls too." Black Cat pressed a finger to the side of her temple, this guy was the living stereotype; exceedingly attractive, blonde, and slightly daft. But he was very cute, almost distractingly so. She lowered her voice as she double checked her cell phone app, "No it's anevermind, it really doesn't matter. What are you doing here?" "Oh, I'm sorry. How rude," Longshot said, sweeping his hair out of his face a bit and smiling this charming smile, "I'm Longshot, I'm here to rob the place." Black Cat couldn't help but let out a very girly giggle. She surprised herself but placed her hands on her hips to regain her composure, and smiled back at him. Noting on the ridiculousness of the situation, "Well what a coincidence, so am I, actually." She looked him over again, she wasn't feeling exactly fighty at the moment. And he must have been the one to turn off the cameras, so he must be smarter then he comes across, "How about we do a little team-up? Never hurts to have another set of eyes, at least." Longshot backflipped back up to his feet and said, "I like it! I was actually originally supposed to do this with my new friend, Jinx, but he back out. The adventure was too much for him. Besides it would be nice to have a leading lady with me!" Longshot paused at that comment, he was in the entertainment business for two days yet for some reason terms like leading man and lady, supporting actors, extras, it was all so... right in his mind. But that was more of a problem for another day. He did a over-flourished bow to Black Cat and said, "As I said, they call me Longshot, and what do they call you... most buxom and beautiful of all thieves?" Black Cat let out a soft pur as she held out her hand to be kissed by Longshot. He was a charmer, this one. She quickly took a glance around them to see if their voices were catching any attention and said, "You can call me Black Cat, or pussycat if we get close. Don't call me Catwoman, kitty's got claws." As the coast seemed clear, she lifted her eyebrows "Let's get to know each other when we are surrounded by diamonds in safety. Let's get this date started." Taking her hand and kissing it as any good dashing hero would, Longshot then said. Seemingly oblivious or uncaring if people are hearing their voices. He was sure he was doing the right thing and thus knew he would be caught by guards or the like. Besides, they were unjust minions of an unjust ruler; they deserved their fate, "Then let's be off to our destination, Black Cat!" As he headed towards where he felt the diamonds were, his eye seemed to glow white as he did. And as they headed off together *BAM* They ran right into each other again. Black Cat did roll her eyes as she adjusted her hair, /now/ it was starting to get frustrating. She got back up to her feet and looked sideways at Longshot, "Longshot. Sweetie. Feeling a little clumsy today? With the security in this room our movements need to be precise. Are you okay?" She reached out and touched his shoulder, feeling concerned? This day was getting all sorts of weird. Actually, he was rather puzzled by all of this. He was never this clumsy or unlucky... except when he was being selfish or rude. But this wasn't a selfish thing. What exactly was going on? Well, no need to worry about little things like that. He had diamonds to liberate. Whatever those were, "No I'm fine. Just need to believe in myself a bit more I suppose. Oh and don't worry about the security system. I blew the whole thing out on my way in." Black Cat says, "The Whole thing?" Well. This Longshot might have been a bit of a ditz, but at least he was thorough. But if he was right, then the custom electric lock was offline. She reached out to try the handle, and of course it was unlocked. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Oh excellent. You'll be my good luck charm."" "Where do you think I got the name Longshot," he said as he walked through the door. The diamonds were right there, in a steel lock box, already open, on the long meeting table. The white board in the room had multiple mathematical equations on it showing that the scientists were apparently working on ways to use them in some sort of way. This would all seem to be a win if it weren't for the smell of burnt ozone and eviscerated guard lying on the floor. In a near blur of speed Longshot rushed to the guard and closed the guards eyes with his four-fingered hand. His eye began to glow again as he started to read the guards last moments. Black Cat held up her hands and looked around, "WOAH. I knew this place was up to no good, but I had no idea it was this bad." She closed the door behind them and walked over to the corpse and crouched next to him. Sadly it was only just then that she noticed Longshot only had 8 fingers, and a glowing eye apparently. She looked over to him, "Shot. Babe. Something stinks here, and this isn't a gross corpse punwhat are you doing?" "Reading his past. It's a thing I do. And... He's empty," Longshot said casually... as if he were somehow used to death, "I don't see what killed him, he came into this room and.. he is now dead. No explaination, no idea why. There should be something... an imprint of what happened instead I get static." Why did that word bother him, 'static,' such a simple word. Yet so complex to him for some reason. He looked up at the open box and marched towards the diamonds. He took a few in his hand and his eye flashed white again as he did. "Hmmmm... something special about these stones.... I read... I see something familiar, and opening of some sort. But I don't understand what it is." Black Cat took another glance at the corpse before rising and taking out her leather bag as she walked towards the box of diamonds. She immediately began taking handfuls of diamonds and putting them into her bad, "That they are /diamonds/ and worth a pretty penny? Better we own them then whoever didthis. The poor guy." The portal had closed, the portal to Mojoworld. Those people hiding in the brush earlier were here to use these diamonds to open a portal, and thanks to his delay through the Black Cat. Longshot was not there to prevent them from leaving. And thus, a question of his past would go unanswered today. Instead, Longshot smiled an amazingly charming smile at the Black Cat, "No, another... an older use... but honestly I don't supose that matters. What matters is that we've liberated these diamonds so that they can be returned to the people who Con Ed has stolen from." Black Cat bit at the side of her lip as she did some quick thinking in her head. She didn't exactly comprehend what he was saying, so she didn't dwell on it. But she did grab one more handful of diamonds as she glanced towards the corpse one more. She was mostly sure she was thorough with her cover. But she wasn't sure about this guy. She pulled out her phone, "I hope you've got an airtight alibi Longshot. I'm calling the police. After robbing the place, god this job went to hell real fast. What luck." "Well, according to my last employeer I don't exist. So I guess that's as good of an alibi as any," Longshot said, closing the box of diamonds and picking it up. And in an almost movie-style he put his hands in his pockets; kicked his foot against the ground and says, "But, I don't have anywhere to stay." Black Cat lifted her brow, this guy was a preteen girls dream. Mysterious, gorgeous, and oh so needy. She wouldn't admit that he was pretty likeable for a grown woman as well. Her lips curled into a smirk, "Homeless are we? Always a drag. Come on hunk, lets go grab some late-night or VERY early breakfast and let's chat." She grabbed his sleeve and quickly jumped out of a nearby window after opening it. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs